bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Retri the Mystical
Retri the Mystical is a boss character concept who currently has... an interesting place in the timeline. Every event related to them is listed below, under Timeline. They are a powerful mystic mercenary, who doesn't care whom she works for as long as there is profit involved. She can be seen as an ally, enemy, and overall constant presence in the Bloons story, and you'll understand why. Background Retri the Mystical is an unidentifiable entity, save for her confirmed feminine status. Her powers seem limitless, while still held within the bounds of the world. Their forte is resurrection, a skill many are willing to pay for. In the end, however, it seems like those who come to bargain lose more than intended, and can't even remember it... Retri, if somehow talked into it, is still reluctant to fight regardless. Their mystic ways have led some sort of life of pacifism. No matter which side she stands on, she will never be seen as a tower, or a boss for the Bloons. Where she came from, what or who she is, or even if Retri is their real name is unknown. All that history says is that she is super rich because of the Bloon Empire constantly paying her to revive bloons, and do other spooky mystic things for them, like communicate with spirits, etc. More information on Retri will be listed under my next special mission series thing, listed below. Timeline All information below is hinted at through dialogue at her shop, or her ENTRY IN THE BLOONSTIARY (Yup, STILL haven't made that page like I promised a long time ago on "Bloons" (Zathus Stuff). I'll get to it one day...). -The Fourth War: Responsible for Pyro's recovery, after he is met with a near death situation. -BTD 6 Story: Serves as a shopkeeper 'of sorts' on the main menu throughout the campaign. She offers unique one-time use Charms, each with a separate ability. Four are available at a time, and change after every match won. They are bought with Monkey Money, and occasionally, a soon to be made into a page currency: Soul Power. -The Hidden Dark Continuity/The Shadow of Three: Is the reason Paladus returns for a rematch in the latter. Why he is much more resilient may also be because of this enchantress. It was thought that the Trio of Covert Might were killed in the events of the Hidden Dark Continuity... maybe they survived, or a more likely possibly, Retri revived them. Why though is unknown according to monkey intel. -The Face of Darkness: This is a special mission series thing much like the above, that is still work in progress, and is therefore in the meantime a red link. The main story of The Face of Darkness is that Phantom is brought to back to life, and reassumes control of the Bloon Empire. This special mission shows a lot about Retri, their character, and backstory through cutscenes, dialogue, and narrative. Trivia -Retri is not a bloon, monkey, or... actually, her species is unknown. -The name is actually a reference to Town of Salem. The role 'Retributionist', often shortened to 'Retri', can revive one town role from the dead once. After that, they are pretty much useless save for an extra Town vote during lynches. All I did was make it more amazing... The Face of Darkness will reveal much more about her. Category:Characters